


rear of the year

by georgiehensley



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Dark Tower (2017) RPF
Genre: Embarrassment, Flirting, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash, Press Tour, these two ship themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: matthew just wanted to make sure that the people made the right decision in placing their vote - or so he says.





	rear of the year

**Author's Note:**

> oh dear god, what have i done?
> 
> honestly, though, if you're not shipping these two, you're missing out. their chemistry is amazing.
> 
> inspired by [this interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KXkJGPOYwE).

_ rear of the year _ \- it’s not a title that idris is particularly proud of, but it certainly is one that matthew can't stop thinking about once it's brought to his attention. hell, he even brought it up again when discussing the possibility of idris joining the  _ magic mike _ franchise - though, in his defense, that situation  _ did  _ basically call for it.

it’s a long while, though, before the topic can even creep back into matthew’s mind, so many questions and rumors being thrown at them that all he can do is sit and try to focus on each one. but once, the pair take a short break from the interviews,  _ finally _ , and idris takes this as his opportunity to stand and stretch. he locks his hands together behind his head, stretching his biceps, but that's not where matthew’s gaze falls. instead, it shifts downward, catching the sliver of skin that peeks out where idris’ shirt rides up the slightest, before falling to the previous object of focus.

matthew can’t help himself - he has to know if the people voted wisely. and wisely they did. where matthew has hardly any type of shape, simply long and lean, idris is perfectly shaped, his broad shoulders giving way to a slim waist and a very, er,  _ firm _ backside.

soon, matthew begins to realize he’s been staring too long, and forces himself to look away, take a sip of his water. but not before he can stop himself from getting caught.

idris settles back in his chair, the hair and makeup team fluttering around him to make sure he looks flawless for the next set of interviews - and honestly, does he ever  _ not _ look completely perfect? - with a low chuckle, shaking his head.

“were you checking me out, mcconaughey?” he asks, and matthew’s eyes widen, cheeks reddening in the summer heat.  _ shit _ .

“of course not,” he answers, struggling to cover up the truth. “my gaze just happened to fall down in that direction.” idris laughs again, shaking his head. the woman fixing his makeup frowns, insisting he stay still.

“admit it,” he says. “you're jealous.”

“no i’m not!” matthew says, feeling his blush deepen. “i just… wanted to know if the people made the right decision.”

“and did they?” idris asks, the makeup person now gone. he glances over at matthew, deep brown staring into bright blue, raising an eyebrow. matthew swallows.

“they did,” he says. idris smiles.

“good,” he says, and the moment’s suddenly forgotten. the next interviewer steps in, and they’re back to how they were before, answering questions and throwing easy banter back and forth.

once, while laughing over a memory of filming, matthew’s hand flies out, clutching idris’ bicep, feeling the firm muscle shift beneath his grip. the action leaves him blushing all over again when he calms down and pulls away, but idris sends him a smile, one that’s soft and comforting, reassuring matthew that he hadn't pushed any boundaries, and the blond sighs, finally relaxing. the interviews go on, and matthew finds himself feeling more and more comfortable around idris, despite how far he’s gone in the few hours they’ve spent together.

when they wrap up for the day, standing to head back to their respective hotel rooms, idris pulls him into a casual hug as they say goodbye. matthew hugs him back, of course, even going so bold as to sneak a hand down and giving his behind an all too tempting squeeze. this time, idris is the one left to blush as they pull away.

“no touching the merchandise,” he comments, and matthew laughs. when idris adds, “though maybe i can make a few exceptions,” adding a wink, matthew suddenly falls quiet. idris only grins, leaving matthew to stand and blush once more.


End file.
